Life in the fast lane
by IWantToBeFamous.sasusaku
Summary: New town, new place, new life when you're the sister of a motorcycle ganger all you want is a normal life. But what I wasn't ready for is what happened in my new life. contains rape.
1. Chapter 1

New town, new place, new life when you're the sister of a motorcycle ganger all you want is a normal life. But what I wasn't ready for is what happened in my new life. It all started a few months ago, I was straight out of collage I just became a doctor. Luka one of my brothers best friend, he was also the one who betrayed me the most. It was a warm summer's day, it was a usual gang party at a lake but every lake in suna look like a beach. Luka sat on the edge of our group staring into the water he had pitch black hair green eyes. I made my way to sit by him to give him some company. That night he offered to drive me home and I saw no reason not to agree but that would be the start of the worst year of my life. As we reached the house Luka took me into his arms I pushed him away and made my way to the house I shut him and the world out. After 6 months of him trying to get in my pants he raped me on the beach where we were once happy. I left to a different part of Suna the next day 3 months later he found me and beat me black and blue, he raped me again that day, and because his father was so high up In politics it took me going to several police departments to get a restraining order. I lived closer to sound before I moved after the move I lived closer towards Konoha sound is toward the south and Konoha towards the north. 3 months later I found out that the morning after pill didn't work and I was 3 months pregnant. I then moved to Konoha my grandfather left me a house there and it is were my adopted sister lives.

Sasuke Uchiha's pov

I had taken a vacation in Suna were everywhere I went I saw the most beautiful girl but she seemed to always look so distant that I didn't dare approach her. I had a girl one that I didn't want but still a girl is a girl and she is mine. Mostly because she's pregnant but I don't think we're gonna make it long afterwards. But I'm gonna be here tell my baby comes then she's gone. I drove into Konoha I noticed the ugliest bug sitting in front of Clementine's cafe.

Sakura Haruno's Pov

I grabbed a burger French fries and a coke cola I ate in peace till I heard a loud roar. I looked outside to see a motorcycle pull up in fount of the Cafe by my bug. In walk the most handsome man in the world his hair seemed to be mused and black. Then I saw more motorcycles coming down the street there leather vest read ninja But the one who road behind the group that said Akatsuki. They walked inside the man who appeared first seemed to walk in and stare at me.

"Who the f*ck is she," asked a blonde dude.

"Why don't you ask her," said the waitress.

"Her and she has a name," I said rudely as I payed for my food and walked out.

"Whoa he didn't mean it like that I am very sorry for his idiotness," The darker hair guy who pulled up first "I'm Sasuke he's my adopted brother."

"Sakura I'm the new doctor in town," I said.

"How did you do that one my mom doesn't hire anyone that she hasn't know since they were babies," he said.

"Uh great references the first person I apprenticed under was one of her apprentices and then when I moved the person she apprenticed under took me under her wing," I said softly.

"Oh so you're smart, with a bad temp," he said.

"Huh," I murmured.

"Just trying to figure you out," He said I opened my door to my bug.

"Well don't try too hard," I said as I got in I tried to start it once, twice, three times it finally started. I pulled out only to pull back in and answer the phone.

"Axel," I said.

 _ **"Sak's why'd you move was it because of that Dick Luka," he asked.**_

"He raped me," I finally let out.

 _ **"What I'll kill him F*ck him I'll be there in a second," he said.**_

"Axel don't tell him It will cause more problems," I said.

 _ **"No I am kicking him out of the gang Is there a case on him did you file a report the gangs coming too were not bringing him I'll put it to a vote when I get there but that's ninja territory," he said**_ as if trying to figure out what to do on the phone Sasuke came to the window and knocked.

"Hold on a second Axel," I said into the phone I rolled down the window.

"Everything okay," he asked.

"Yeah I got caught up in a phone call," I said "hey Axel see you later bye."

"Boyfriend," They both asked.

"No," I said "Bye Ax talk later."

 _ **"Talk later," he said "love you be careful."**_

"Love ya too bye," I hung up "older brother."

"Oh," he said "good I kinda hoped you didn't have one."

"Nope I don't," I replied.  
"Good see ya around," he said.

"Bye," I smiled.

Hours later Axel and his gang showed up they call themselves the Suna Suns, I wondered how they got here so fast I then realized that they were already on their way when Axel called. They all sat down and complained about needing food so everyone pitched in and bought pizza. Axel immediately brought me into his arms and screams about how sorry he was.

"Is it true Sak's did Luka rape you," asked Kailyn she is a blonde with blue eyes, Kailyn is an old lady of one of the member I just nodded.

"Then we have to vote him out," Akira my twin said he has red hair blue eyes.

"Let's put it to a vote," Axel said he is a blonde with green eyes "all in favor for voting him out," All but three raised their hands "you three can leave."

"Axel he's your best friend how can you be so emotionless to this," Oliver said he as one of the ones for keeping him. Oliver had blonde hair which is now blue he has blue eyes.

"Yeah and she's my baby sister its he leaves or I kill him," Axel said.

"Screw you man that's not right he's our brother," Aiden another guy on his side.

"What am I, I lost everything I lost my job because I was stuck in the same hospital I worked for three weeks I lost both of my houses because I could stand to look at them. I've been pushed so far away from my family and the people I grew up with. I'm Pregnant with his f*cking baby I'm scared for my life am I not your family," I asked.

"That's not what we meant of course your family," Oliver said.

"That's what I meant you're not in the gang Saks you are nothing to us," Aiden said Greyson my best friend and Axels lover punched him in the face. Greyson has both grey hair and eyes he had a scare over his right eye.

"SAKS IS MY BEST FRIEND AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE US KICKING HIM OUT. LEAVE NOW," he yelled he tried to calm down "If you want to be part of this gang you will sit listen to Saks tell the story. Or did we all forget who built this gang from the ground up. Let me remind you Sakura's father did now we already lost two members this year plus an old lady. Have we forgotten how much blood the Haruno family has bled for us? Kazaki Haruno, Eli Haruno, and Mibuki Haruno have all died for us Sakura has been shot because we're in a war with sound. How many have to die before all of us realize anyone with the Haruno last name is our family Screw you man your whack."

"At least I'm not a gay fag," Aiden said as he walked out Jacob the last person to vote out Luka followed.

"I don't have to leave do I I'm Germany or whatever what I stay neutral like electrons," Oliver said.

"It's Switzerland that's neutral and its neutrons," i said.

"How did you pass history and chemistry," Axel asked.

"I cheated off of Eli," he said weakly.

Sasuke Uchiha's pov

"Time for Church boys," Minato said.

"Why so early," Naruto asked Minato is the President I'm the vice president and Naruto is my second in command basically meaning that he'll be vice when I'm Prez.

"Because the Suna Suns are in town and we have No clue why Sasuke saw them drive up to the house across the street 3 hours ago its time to say something lets go," Minato said we made haste to get on our bikes and get going we made our way up to the door as I knocked there was no answer. No bikes sat in the driveway I wondered if they left.

"Guess there gone," I said.

"Yes I can go to bed," Naruto yelled.

So I was going to use a different word then idiotness but I couldn't spell it.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the next chapter hope you like it. Please review and I don't own Naruto just Axel, Greyson and the gang.

* * *

Sakura's pov

I woke up to the sound of my new pager going off, I got up and dressed and made my way to the hospital I got there and they informed it was an emergency c-section. After it was over I went to my car it was like three in the morning as I sat down I saw the sign of my brother's gang on the window. It had to be Luka, Aiden, and Jacob who was the other guy who left today the sign had an x over it. I got in and tried to start it but there was no sound I opened the door getting out I popped the hood and looked in then realized I wasn't suppose to see the ground. I quickly used some water and paper towels that I keep in my trunk to get rid of the hate crime.

"Hey did you call for a tow," I looked to see Sasuke.

"No," I said.

"Then have you seen anyone else with a butt ugly bug their words not mine," he said.

"No," I said.

"Well do you need a tow," he asked.

"Yes," I said "It needs to go to the junk yard it's not worth it."

"I bet I can fix it let me see," he said "What the F*ck happened I bet it was those suns."

"I can tell you that you hit the mark not too far off but they wouldn't do that," I said.

"How do you know," he asked.

"Because I lived in the same neighborhood as most of them growing up," I said.

"So you're in with the gang," he said.

"You can say that," I said "Great this is just what I F*cking need."

"Calm down it'll be ok," he said pushing me down to sit on the hood of my car.

"No it won't I know no one in this town and I have no transport and I should have never left Suna," I said quietly.

"You know me and I'll help you get anywhere you need to go," he said.

I awoke the next morning to the blaring of my cell phone It was Axel it's always Axel. After a long talk with my brother I heard knocking on the door it was very loud. I walked down the stairs of my small two story house as I went down the stairs. Bang! I felt a sting in my shoulder as I fell to the ground I felt someone pull my pants down and someone shove themselves in my vagina.

I looked over across the street, the door was opened I couldn't help but wonder what local hobo had decided to camp out there. I walked over I had just gotten word that my lady went into labor but right now I had to do my job. Everyone knows that it's the gang in this town is to protect things, I walked up to the door and saw a horrific scene. Sakura the most beautiful girl in the whole world lied face on the ground as if someone took her doggie style she was bleeding out of a wound in the back of the arm.

I awoke sometime later I looked around trying to focus I watched the white lines going across whatever I stared at I wondered where I was. I tried to sit up only to be pushed down by Sasuke or so I thought when my eyes became more focused I realized he had longer hair I turned to my right and notice the blonde from the other day. I looked to my left and noticed my employer I looked to my feet and noticed someone who looked like Luka but it couldn't be. **I wouldn't have had to do this if not for my hate of Eli. Oh well by morning all the Haruno's will be dead.**

"Axel, Akira," I screamed knowing they couldn't hear me I just hoped it would help.

"Sakura were they with you did one of them seem off putting," Tsunade asked.

"I need to call them he's going to kill them," I yelled as I struggled against the man's hold.

"Sakura I have your phone I can call them is there a message you want to give them," Said Sasuke.

"Call the contact named my soul brother tells him I'm in the Hospital Luka wants' blood he'll understand he always does," I said as I felt myself lose conciseness again.

Eli stood barefoot in fount of me on the sandy hill of our parent's place I remember him saying that this was the one place he found peace in a time of war. The gang from the day it started up was in war with the Sound gang. He fell backwards onto the sand I came to sit beside him.

 **"Saki where am I," he asked.**

"You're in a coma in Suna hospital," I said.

 **"Then I'm dying I see the light Saki but you can come with me because your here right," he said looking past me.** I look behind me trying to see there was nothing there I was confused Where was I What was going on.

"I don't see a light," I said.

 **"It must not be your time I'll take care of him," he said smiling "but you got to do me a favor that girl from sound Mya she died giving birth find my kid take care of him for me he's five now his name is Eli Haruno he's in the orphanage that we grew up next to. Bye Saki its time to wake up now."**

 **"Saki wake up."**

The world started to crumble around until it went black.

 **"Saki wake up."**

It started to spin I felt like Alice going down the rabbit hole.

 **"Saki wake up."**

The world stop as I fell to the ground hard I felt like I was staring at my body before going into it.

 **"Saki wake up."**

I opened my eyes but let them fall close again.

"Sak wake up," I saw Greyson standing there beside him was Axel.

"What are you two," I said something was off "Where's Akira."

"He was shot too but he'll Live his lady isn't letting him leave," Greyson said.

"You don't have your cuts on," I stated.

"We felt it best that no one know that we are from a gang Especially since we felt we owed it to the Ninja who found you to not start anything," Axel said.

"Eli he's," Greyson said "He, This morning he died for good."

"He came to me while I was out," I said softly "It's my fault."

"What did you say," Greyson asked.

"I said he's dead and it's all my fault," I cried the door opened.

"Saki it's not your fault how in the world do you get it's your F*cking fault," Axel said as he grabbed me by my shoulder and shock me.

"Because if I wouldn't have said anything he wouldn't have done that," i said sobbing louder the person at the door stepped in and in followed Sasuke.

"Why are ya' crying sweetheart," asked Sasuke.

"I knew it was a bad Idea to let you two in here," Tsunade said.

"Our brother was murdered 3 hours ago she needed to know," Axel said roughly "See ya Saks, Talk later?"

"Talk later," I mumbled.

"Sorry Saki I love you," Greyson said kissing me on my forehead.

"I love you too," I said.

"Talk later," his wasn't a question Like Axels but a statement "I'll try to jail break Akira but I don't think Shizune will allow it you know how she is about when her boyfriends hurt."

"I let him walk around for an hour with a little cut on his finger and she cursed me up and down the hospital," I said.

"That is on a good day," He said laughing "got to go sis Axel is going to be butt hurt if I don't."

"Bye," I said "I see how it is remind Ax about who introduced you two." He stuck his tongue out and left.

"So I am confused how do you know those two," Tsunade asked.

"Ah the Blonde is my older brother by a year and a half, the cute grey haired is my best friend, Soul brother, and my older brothers lover," I said " It's weird to say but I am use to it by now."

"And the Akira guy," she asked.

"My twin he and Shizune have been dating a year now," I said.

"Shizune is a major cougar," Sasuke said.

"Alright Sasuke I need to speak to alone," Tsunade said Sasuke walked out " You are fully aware that you are pregnant."

"Yes," I muttered.

"With Twins," she said.

"I'm having twins," I asked.

"No you were one died your rapist was incredibly violent he kicked you in your side and the blunt force killed him the other one is just fine and will make it," she explained I started crying again.

"What kind of person am I, I can't even protect my children," I said Sasuke walked back in.

"I want to talk to you about what happened," Sasuke said.

"We would also like to talk to you," Luka walked in and said.

"No get out," I said calmly.

"Who me," Sasuke asked.

I Picked up a glass of water that Tsunade brought in "now," I yelled I throw it at Luka's face it splashed all over him.

"I get it you don't want to talk to the police now we'll come back later when you're alone," he said I gripped Sasuke's hand like there's no tomorrow as he left.

"Are you okay," Sasuke asked.

"I need a phone," I said.

"Uh-oh I kinda broke the screen on yours I'll get you another one," He said.

"Okay I just need a phone," I said quietly he hand me his I dialed a number I knew by heart "Greyson."

 _ **"Yeah I didn't think you'd call me now I haven't left town yet I'm putting new locks on your house-," Greyson said.**_

"Greyson he's here," I said.

 _ **"'Ight Boo finish up here gots to go take care of something," he said.**_

 _ **"'Kay boo love you," Ax said.**_

 _ **"I'm on my way," Greyson said.**_

"Love you see ya soon," I replied.

 _ **"See ya soon," Greyson said**_ the door opened again.

"Can we speak alone now," Luka said.

"Yes," they both said I gripped Sasukes hand.

"No," I yelled as I gripped his hand harder.

"Leave," Luka yelled.

"Stay," I said quietly he bent down in front of me.

"I can't darlin' I got to go," he said they both left.

* * *

Sasuke's pov

I watched the grey haired dude run towards us he pulled out a gun and I pulled out mine incase he shot at us. He looked at us panicked the male nurses tried to hold him back. They finally took him down to the ground but he quickly pushed himself up again.

"How could you leave her in there by herself he raped her three times," he yelled he ran to the door and pushed it open there was a familiar bang of a gun but it wasn't from his gun. I fired my gun and hit him in the shoulder I noticed his hand was up her shirt she raced over to me crying in my shirt then she noticed Greyson on the ground. She rushed to him they quickly pushed him into the room were Tsunade did what she was suppose to do to save his life then took the man out of the room. Sakura climbed onto the bed and curled up in a ball with her head on his chest. I pulled a chair over and sat my hand on her stomach she gripped my hand with her own.

"I was so scared," she said softly.

"I'm sorry I should have stayed," I said.

"You didn't know," she said turning to look at me.

"I still should have stayed," I said "want to take a walk with me."

"Sure," she said. We walked over to the nursery I looked in the window looking for my child but I didn't see him.

"Is he the one that was delivered in the early morning," She asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"He's this way," I said. She lead me to the intensive care unit in there I saw Karin and Temari two girls that I've been going back and forth between for years."Wait here," I walked in and turned to them and put on my coldest mask ever "Karin I want you out of my life you put our child's life in danger I can't stand your drug habit get sober and maybe you can see my baby again."

"Sasuke what are saying I love you," She said.

"No you love the image of me you love the power you get by being with me," I said "I know you've been messing around with Suigetsu."

"How Temari did you," she asked Temari's smile was all she needed.

"And You Temari, Shikamaru he has a lady I don't want either of you stay away from me," I said "I want to be single and take care of my son."

"Who do you want that pink haired B*tch you've been Superman to," Karin said.

"Maybe I need someone who's not part of the gang," I said "and she's a good girl far from the gang."

"The f*ck Sasuke," Temari said.

"Get out;" I yelled they quickly left with their tail between their legs "you can come in Sakura."

"Why were you mean to them," she asked.

"They did things that made them deserved it," I said harshly.

"What'd they do," She asked.

"They both cheated and the blonde helped a friend cheat," I said.

"That's not good," She said as she took my hand holding it tight.  
"You've be raped three times," I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," She said.

* * *

So that's all for this chapter.


End file.
